Guild Home Video (UK) Warning Screen
1980-1983 Warning: On a blue background, the big yellow word "NOTICE" scrolls up, and then the warning text follows. After that is a line underneath and below that is "GUILD HOME VIDEO LTD". FX/SFX: The words scrolling Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on tapes in the UK from Guild Home Video. Look for ones that have the Guild logo at the top of the case and a pink/blue bar round the bottom. Appears on Scanners and The Postman Always Rings Twice. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. It depends on how you feel about the 1980-1983 Guild Home Video logo that follows it. 1983-1992 Nickname: "The Musical Warning" Warning: On a blue background, the white words "It is unlawful to" types itself in, then the following wipes itself in one at a time. #Copy, alter or cut all or any part of the material on this tape, the packaging or the labelling without the Copyright Owner's consent. #Show the film to any public or private audience whether fee-paying or not. #Hire, diffuse, broadcast or trade in the cassettes other than with written permission from Guild Home Video Limited. #This video cassette is a genuine first generation copy produced by Guild Home Video Limited. After a moment "Copyright exists in the material in/on this cassette" appears below. This is smaller then the rest of the text. Variants: *There is an early version where the genuine notice is removed and its larger. *On some releases, all mentions of "discs/disc" replaces "cassettes/cassette". FX/SFX: The first part typing itself in, the numbered parts wiping themselves in. Music/Sounds: None, but videos with the 1983-1985 Guild Home Video logo has the first part of the theme extended here that plays throughout the warning. Music/Sounds Variant: On some tapes, if you listen closely you can hear the last part of the music, just before the logo fades out. This is presumably due to sloppy fading in the transition between the "Tick" and "Go Guild" logos. Availability: Seen on tapes including First Blood, Mac and Me, Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Total Recall, and The Wizard. The musical variant is seen on Cujo, Missing in Action and Private Popsicle. The variant with the last part of the music being played faintly can be seen on Action Jackson. Scare Factor: Minimum. 1992-1998 Warning: On a blue background with a light blue Guild logo is the same text from before. Here though, the first part, "It is unlawful to;" wipes itself above, then below that the parts as seen in the first one (minus the numbering) fade in one at a time, with "Copyright exists in the material in/on this cassette" (smaller than the rest of the text) fading in simultaneously with the last part of the warning. FX/SFX: The words wiping themself on and fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later Guild releases, such as Dances With Wolves, Man's Best Friend, A River Runs Through It, Color of Night, Medicine Man, James and the Giant Peach, and Basic Instinct. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens